


I love the way you hurt me

by ButterflyPrincess



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Trainee teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump is a trainee teacher, and so is Pete.<br/>They meet, they fall in love and they fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the way you hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a fucking clue what the correct English expression for a day of the open door is. It's just a Saturday on which people come and visit your school to see if their children would like it there. Dunno how to call that correctly D: 
> 
> However, have fun :3
> 
> \- Inspired by our own beloved trainee teachers who would make the cutest couple in the history of cute couples.

I love the way you hurt me 

 

 

It was right after autumn vacation and Patrick thought he had already seen it all here at this school. He knew nearly every student from his classes, especially those from 10th grade chemistry who were very fund of him which he enjoyed quite a lot honestly. However, it was fairly strange that most of them seemed to like him more than their usual teacher. But it wasn't bad at all.

 

On the other hand he knew that he'd be leaving in half a year when his time of being a trainee teacher would be over and he'd go to another school.

 

Back to the start: He _thought_ he'd seen everything. But life was unfair and didn't think this should be it. To be exact: Life decided to fuck him up really hard in that particular moment.

 

He sat there in the preparation room for geography - it was a Monday morning, but quite a happy one he figured. He grabbed his sheets and the book he needed for his next class when he managed to stumble upon... _something_ on the floor. To his surprise he never reached said floor. Something, or rather _someone_ caught him.

 

“Good morning, you alright?”, said the man who held him with a bright smile on his face. He didn't look as amused as some of the other colleagues would have at this point, but he wasn't concerned either. He just seemed... Friendly and helping, somehow.

 

“Huh? Oh-Oh, yes! Yes, I am totally fine”, Patrick replied after observing the dark haired man in front of him for way too long. His cheeks were bright red, he knew it. Geez, he was a fucking failure. At least when he was thrown into society. ...And into some random stranger's arms.

  
“So, who're you? Never seen you here”, he finally managed to ask after clearing his throat, still slightly nervous.

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm Pete. Pete Wentz. I'm the new trainee teacher for geography and ethics. And you?” Holy smokes, that guy was still smiling the brightest smile Patrick had ever seen, he was not even joking.

 

“Patrick Stump, trainee teacher as well. Geography and chemistry.” He smiled back. But how could he not? Those eyes were practically begging for it.

 

“So... I guess who got classes now?” Patrick nodded. He couldn't much more.   
  
“Gotta go now. Sorry for.. you know, running into you.”

 

“No problem, it was a pleasure to meet you.” It was this moment when Patrick knew that one day this smirk would kill him.

 

.

.

.

 

It was three months after they first met when Pete decided to ask Patrick for help interrupting him correcting tests.

 

“How do you do this?”

 

Pete stood there at the door watching as Patrick raised his head to look at him. It still hurt to admit but this guy was just adorable. His lively, intelligent blue eyes, his simple yet perfectly fitting glasses and the smile he gave him every time they met.

 

“What do you mean?”, Patrick asked. Reluctantly he put his red pen away to focus on Pete.

 

Pete let out a sigh. It was hard for him to ask, but he knew Patrick was the one to help him.

  
“You know... How do you make all those students like you? I mean, they all seem to love you damn much... It's not that easy for me, somehow.” He looked at the strawberry blonde in a desperate manner.

 

Patrick looked... confused, to say the least. Not like he didn't understand the question. More like he didn't get why he was asked.

 

“Uhm... I dunno. I guess I just... I'm just me? I have no idea”, he laughed nervously and Pete just wanted to die right away. This was way too adorable, it was unfair.

  
“Totally understand that. I mean... You're awesome!” He laughed happily and he knew Patrick couldn't cope with that. His face was beaming red, so lovely.

 

“God, don't say such things”, the blonde muttered. He was openly embarrassed. Cute.

  
“What if I do?” He raised an eyebrow. How far could he take this? This had the potential to be glorious.

 

“Well...”, Patrick licked his lips, “Maybe... Maybe I'm gonna ask you out.”

 

“You wouldn't do that”, Pete chuckles, slightly nervous, realizing that this was getting serious.

 

“Try it”, demanded Patrick bluntly. He looked up to the dark haired man, a challenging look in his eyes.

 

“Fine. You are beautiful.” Pete's heart jumped when he said that. It was the truth and it was almost painful to admit.

  
“Thanks, wanna go have lunch together?”

 

It was odd. They were just... being there. Patrick sitting, Pete standing. Shit just got real and it was... strange? But whatever might've happened next, Pete had to be a man right now. So he replied with a “yes” and there was no going back anymore.

 

.

.

.

 

“I really, _really_ like you”, Patrick admitted between hasty kisses. Desperate kisses, wanting ones in an empty class room. His lips on Pete's and it was the best feeling in the world, the best feeling he had ever had. His whole body felt warm, his heart was beating fast, but happily and he just felt as if the world was theirs to take.

  
“I don't want you to leave. Ever”, Pete whispered in his ear.

 

It hit him like a car at full speed. _I'm leaving..._ He was leaving. He would be leaving this school and never come back because he already had a job at another one. He wanted to go, really. But he would be lying if he said that he hadn't fallen for this man completely and without question.

 

“I have to go, you know that...”, he mumbled back, burying his head in Pete's shoulder.

 

“You don't, no one forces you!” Pete looked heartbroken and Patrick knew he was. He wouldn't say the man was clingy or something like that. But he knew that he would miss him. Patrick wrapped his arms tighter around Pete's waist. He wanted to keep him so badly.

 

“But you know... I have this job and... I really wish I'd be able to stay but...” He stopped, he couldn't continue. His heart was aching.

 

“Can't we stay in contact?”

 

“I cannot do that... I couldn't live with being so far away from you, yet not being able to see you... I can't hurt both of us so badly.” A tear rolled down his cheek. It was bittersweet to stand there like this- Pete leaning back at a table, Patrick in his arms.

  
“Just... Tell me... Did any of this mean something to you?” Pete looked so desperate and hurt that Patrick felt his heart falling apart.   
  
“I love you”, was all he could say with a breathy voice.

 

“I love you, too...”, Pete sighed. They just hugged and it felt like the very last time.

 

.

.

.

 

It was indeed. They hadn't seen each other for almost one year. Patrick had left the school, Pete was still a trainee teacher. Classes went better, his students seemed to like him a bit more at least. Or maybe they just got used to him. He didn't know and he also didn't particularly care if he was being honest.

  
He missed him. He missed Patrick every second. It was just horrible, miserable and just pathetic. It was plain pathetic how much he thought about him. He couldn't understand why he didn't want to stay in contact, why they couldn't just make it work. Maybe the other guy had lied to him. Maybe they were just a fling, he was just some kind of toy to have fun with once or twice and nothing was serious about it.   
  
It was sad to think about it that way. Patrick always seemed so genuine and kind and way too perfect to hurt anyone like that. Maybe it had just been a facade. A mask he'd been wearing all the time. It wasn't the first Pete made that assumption. But it still hurt every time.

  
“Mister Wentz? Listen, we need some students to help on our open door day. Can you ask some from your course?” Mrs Williams looked at him smiling as always. He just nodded, mumbling a “Sure”. Then he grabbed his material and left for his next lesson. He knew she knew about everything even though he ever talked about what happened between him and “Mister Stump”. She was just that kind of person that always knew what's going on with practically everyone. It was like magic, but intimidating.

 

.

.

.

 

“So, this year we got ourselves a lot of new textbooks. Finally they are a bit more accurate, you know?”, Pete explained to some parents visiting the geography room on the 'day of the open door' at his school. He smiled at them, trying to look trustworthy and shit. Because reputation. He wasn't in the mood.

 

“Oh my! Mister Stump! Nice to see you! How are you doing?”

 

Mister Stump? Patrick? What the fuck? Did that girl voice he knew from ethics really just say this name? Usually she was talking nonsense all day, but this was real, wasn't it? He turned his head, ignoring the people trying to talk to him and there he was... Patrick fucking Stump. Beautiful as always, all smily, casually chatting with his former students as if he'd never been gone.

 

The blonde also turned around, looking him straight into the eyes. He continued smiling but his eyes looked sad. Or rather apologizing.

 

No, no, no. He couldn't deal with that now. Not now and probably never. He broke eye contact and tried to look busy. But everyone in the room just wandered around on their own, no child seemed interested in playing some shitty-ass game about geography, no one seemed to have any question. Goddammit, why couldn't he have a purpose once in a lifetime? Like.. Now, when he needed it to not feel the strange mix of happiness and disappointment when he spotted Patrick?   
  


“Hey...”

 

Too late. Awesome. Totally awesome. Like amazing and wonderful and fun and the world was beautiful and understanding and wonderful and _OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK I HATE EVERYTHING._

 

Reluctantly, he looked at Patrick, who gave him a sad little smile.

 

“Hey”, he replied trying to not show any emotion.

  
“Can we... Can we talk? I know, it's probably not a good time and you don't want to ever talk to me again because I'm a fucking asshole and a failure of humanity and I suck in every way possible, but can we please talk?” Patrick looked so unbelievably desperate and destroyed that Pete couldn't resist, even though he wanted so badly. He nodded and gestured towards the bigger of the preparation rooms. The one with all the huge maps and books and everything.

 

He went in, followed by Patrick and then he leaned against the desk, looking down at the floor.   
“What do you want?”, he asked dryly.

 

“I...I want you... to be honest. I... I made a mistake. I should've never left you, I should've stayed in contact and I shouldn't have been such an asshole. It's all my fault and I... I can't be happy without you.” The blonde's voice was teary as fuck and suddenly, despite all the deep feeling he actually had for this guy, all Pete could feel was anger.

  
“Oh, so you made a mistake? Revolutionary realization, Stump! Very hard to make, right? I mean, leaving the guy you claimed to love all alone and give up every form of contact... Hard to spot the mistake in there, right?”

 

“Pete, please”, Patrick walked towards him, “Look at me...”

 

So he did. He looked at Patrick. He saw the huge bags underneath his eyes, the desperate look he gave him and he could almost the other man's heart beating loudly. His heart skipped a beat and it hurt more than anything ever did before.   
  
“I love you..”, Patrick whispered. Pete wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I love you, too... Never leave me again.”

 

And so he didn't.


End file.
